


Dearest Mom-Sister-Friend-Thingy

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [20]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Four moments that Evie has been like a mother to Mal and one time that Mal tells her how she feels about her. An abundance of sisterly/best friend feels with Mal and Evie and the barest hint of Bal.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Mal (Disney)
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Dearest Mom-Sister-Friend-Thingy

“Are you enjoying your present?” Evie questioned with a slight raise of her eyebrow, a smile playing upon her face easily as she looked over at her sister and best friend. Mal nodded emphatically as she sucked the chocolate off of her fingers before eagerly diving into the next strawberry.

It was Valentine’s Day, and naturally, because it was such a big deal to Evie to share it with everyone whether it be romantic or familial and because it was their first in Auradon, Mal made sure to celebrate it with her. This time, Mal had given Evie a package of Oreos, and Evie had gotten Mal a ton of chocolate-covered strawberries.

Hence the humongous mess that was covering Mal’s fingers and face that Evie currently found to be so entertaining.

“Yeah, this is just… Mmm, scrumptious,” Mal proclaimed, her mouth stuffed with fruit and sugary sweetness as she lovingly eyed her best friend. Evie just chuckled a bit as she shook her head slightly.

“Seriously, it’s wonderful, E. Thank you very much,” Mal told Evie, wiping her mouth from where a bit of the strawberry juice was starting to ooze. Evie grinned widely in reply.

“I could tell. You’re making a bit of a mess,” Evie pointed out, and Mal paused slightly to look at Evie curiously, wondering just how gross she was. But she couldn’t stop for long before she started trying to stuff her face again. Evie laughed as she rolled her eyes.

“M, come here, you’ve got something on your face,” Evie pointed out, and Mal immediately froze as Evie grabbed a napkin and dabbed at Mal’s cheek caringly, taking Mal’s chin in her other hand as she tried to hold the faerie in place.

“You know, M, you’re sometimes as bad as Carlos,” Evie scolded halfheartedly, and Mal looked at her sister’s face as Evie furrowed her brow a bit, focusing intensely on her task.

After a moment, Evie seemed to realize that Mal was looking at her, and she met the faerie’s gaze curiously, offering a somewhat awkward smile before concentrating more on cleaning Mal’s pale skin.

“What?” Mal blinked, looking down as she broke her stare.

“Nothing.”

“Are you sulking about being like Carlos?” Evie questioned, a sparkle in her eyes as she asked this, and Mal immediately scrunched her nose as she pulled her chin from Evie’s grasp huffily.

“No,” Mal replied insistently.

Truthfully, Mal was actually completely baffled by the care that she had just been lucky enough to enjoy from Evie. However, it had also deeply touched Mal that Evie had treated her with such gentleness and kindness.

It wasn’t that Mal thought Evie wouldn’t do something like that. After all, if the bluenette was anything, she was caring, kind, thoughtful, and doting.

It just wasn’t often that Mal received such tender loving care. It was something that she had never gotten in her life. But thinking back on it, any time that she had even received a shred of that had been when Evie had given it to her.

The only reason Mal had pulled away was because she wasn’t quite sure how to handle the giant influx of emotions that overwhelmed her in that moment. It was a huge glow of admiration and care for Evie, and it was somehow even stronger than usual. It completely threw Mal off.

“Oh, you’ve still got a long way until you’re as messy as Snowflake,” Evie assured her affectionately, interrupting the faerie from her thoughts and distracting her. Mal just rolled her eyes and smirked slightly, deciding to dive back into her strawberries.

She just halfheartedly chalked off the satisfied and full feeling inside of her as her enjoyment of eating her favorite food.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“I’m not sick, Evie,” Mal stuffily proclaimed as Evie sat on Mal’s bedside, stirring the hot soup carefully with a spoon.

Evie paused and raised an eyebrow as she looked up at her sister, completely unimpressed. Mal knew that her statement was not logical, but she also knew that she most definitely did not want to be force-fed soup and then have to swallow a disgustingly nasty pill.

It was a few days after Evie had gotten sick in mid-July, and as a direct result of taking care of Evie during her sickness, Mal had gotten sick for the first time in years. It was a concrete fact that Mal didn’t get sick. Ever. But here she was, being smothered and pampered by Evie, and secretly somewhat enjoying it but mostly disliking it.

“Mhmm… And I’m a blue-haired god of the Underworld,” Evie replied simply, and Mal just rolled her eyes with a slight growl underneath her breath, immediately remembering the man that was responsible for all of her problems with her mother.

“I’m sorry,” Evie apologized quickly, and Mal just huffed slightly in response, accepting it easily as she tried to push the thought from her mind. She knew Evie was just trying to be cute and sarcastic and maybe even bring a smile out of Mal.

“But I’m not sick, E,” Mal grumbled, and Evie jumped at the opportunity to avoid the other subject they had just been on.

“How does that work when your nose is running every minute and you have to puke every other minute?” Evie questioned, a light smile playing upon her face as she reached for a tissue and offered it to Mal. Mal rolled her eyes but wasted no time in blowing her nose.

She was about to drop her tissue on the floor when Evie suddenly grabbed a wastebasket and held it out, offering it to her quickly. Mal reached over and dropped her tissue in it.

“Open your mouth,” Evie instructed after she had out the basket back on the floor. Mal tiredly decided she wasn’t going to fight her best friend on this, so she opened up and Evie inserted the spoon into Mal’s mouth. Mal swallowed it and immediately winced at the taste, shivering as she made a sour face.

“That was disgusting.”

“Hmm… Must be the horseradish,” Evie murmured, squinting a bit as she smelled the soup carefully. Mal suddenly felt her stomach lurch and she immediately threw the covers back, running for the bathroom. She could hear Evie right behind her, and before Evie had a chance to hold Mal’s hair back, Mal was throwing up.

When Mal was finally finished, Evie very carefully helped her stand up. Mal knew her hair was trashed, and she honestly wouldn’t blame Evie if the bluenette altogether decided to let Mal handle that one on her own.

However, Evie just turned on the water in the bath and turned on the showerhead, testing the warmth of the water. Mal gazed at her in confusion, and Evie finally shook her hand of the water a bit before placing the showerhead on the floor of the bathtub. Evie came over to Mal taking her arm and carefully leading her over to the tub. Mal was completely shocked, but was fully prepared to handle the situation by herself.

But once again, Evie surprised her. Once Mal was on her knees beside the bathtub and about to take the showerhead, Evie took it instead and began very carefully and gently rinsing the mess from Mal’s hair, running her fingers through it and squeezing gently as she tried to clean it out.

Mal’s eyes went wide as she realized that Evie was actually voluntarily working closely with vomit. It baffled Mal completely to see Evie so lovingly put away any disgust at something that Mal would’ve been positively repulsed by had the faerie been in Evie’s position.

After Evie made sure to wash Mal’s head with one round of shampoo, she rinsed the faerie’s hair once again and turned off the water before standing and reaching for a towel. Mal looked up at Evie in surprise, standing up as she watched the other girl, her hair dripping wet.

Evie then turned back to Mal, huffing a bit as she realized Mal was getting her clothes and the floor wet. Evie then threw the towel over Mal’s head, scrubbing it dry before finally letting the towel cover Mal’s hair so that only her surprised face was to be seen. Evie smiled gently at Mal and leaned forward, kissing Mal’s forehead as she held Mal’s shoulders in her hands. Mal blinked, still amazed that Evie had actually taken care of her so effectively and willingly.

“You’ve got a bit of a fever. Let’s go see if we can get some crackers in you so you can take your medicine,” Evie told her, squeezing Mal’s upper arms gently before turning and heading into the other room to find the food.

Mal blinked, disturbed from her thoughts by the promise of medicine. Mal wasted no time in following Evie into the other room to protest the medication.

But she couldn’t quite shake the warm feeling filling her chest at that moment as easily as last time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“I swear, M, you just want to live in a pigsty, don’t you?” Evie pointed out in irritation as she ran around Mal’s side of the room and searched for all of the dirty clothes that Mal had haphazardly flung about without consideration as to the mess that it made. Mal was currently lounged on her bed, drawing in her sketch book and not paying much attention to Evie.

“Yeah…”

“Would it kill you to pick up after yourself?” Evie demanded.

“Of course not,” Mal replied, not listening to one word that passed from between Evie’s lips as she drew the quick, small, short lines for the eyebrow hairs on the person that she was sketching.

“What is this?” Evie questioned as she lifted up an article of clothing in front of her, not bothering to gaze over at the faerie as she spoke. Mal never looked up as she noncommittally replied.

“I dunno. Something.”

“This side of the room is like Area 51, Mal Bertha,” Evie told Mal in frustration, still not realizing that Mal was not even looking in the bluenette’s direction.

“I’m a bad girl,” Mal replied almost cheerily as her eyebrow came out perfectly on the paper. However, as soon as she started trying to shade a bit on the face, a hand suddenly pulled Mal’s sketch book back and away from her. Mal looked up at the person that the hand was attached to, and she grinned guiltily as Evie looked down at her in frustration.

“Mal, are you even listening?!”

“Yeah… You’re mad about picking up my stuff?” Mal questioned with a smile, looking at her drawing longingly. Evie groaned, tossing the sketchbook on the nearby vanity as she held her laundry basket underneath her arm.

“No! I am mad because you’ve got to start cleaning up after yourself. I can’t follow you around and clean up all of your messes for you,” Evie proclaimed as she lifted a pair of underwear and dropped it in her basket.

“You’re doing a pretty good job right now, E,” Mal offhandedly pointed out, and Evie sighed deeply.

“Mal, what about when you eventually get married to Ben and I can’t live with you and help you clean all of your stuff? Gosh, you might even have to do his laundry at some point. Imagine that!” Evie ranted as she kneeled on the floor to reach under the bed and grab some clothes that she saw hanging out from underneath the bed.

“Number one, I’m not going to be Ben’s housewife, and we’ll have a maid for that stuff. It’s the twenty-first century. Number two, I don’t really know why it’s such a big deal to you, E. My mother didn’t care if I messed up my room,” Mal somewhat sadly pointed out, and couldn’t help but somewhat bitterly note to herself that Maleficent didn’t much care about anything Mal did.

“Well, I’m not Maleficent, and unlike her, I actually do care whether you mess up your room or not,” Evie announced, sounding a bit less irritated than she had been for the past few moments.

This statement truly hit Mal in the gut, and Mal stared at Evie’s bent down form in shock as she took in the meaning of those words.

“Why?” Mal blurted out, and Evie stood up finally from her cleaning, giving the room a onceover and nodding in satisfaction as she seemed to have picked up all of the laundry. She then shifted her gaze to Mal.

“Well, M, because I care about you, and I want you to have a clean space to enjoy,” Evie expressed as she looked over Mal’s form caringly before returning her eyes to Mal’s.

Mal felt her jaw slacken a bit as she took in Evie’s words. Mal knew Evie cared about her, but sometimes just the small things that Evie cared about her still surprised Mal terribly. But of course, it was never in a bad way. Mal had just received such little care in her life that it meant especially extra when someone cared about not only the big things, but also the little ones.

“I’m sorry, E. I’ll try to do better,” Mal finally replied in surprise. Evie just sighed slightly before reaching over and cupping Mal’s cheek in her hand gently, stroking Mal’s face slightly with a thumb.

Mal leaned into Evie’s touch. However, after only a moment, Mal reached underneath her and held out a dirty shirt to Evie with a bit of a grin. Evie’s eyes settled on the article of clothing, and she groaned before looking at Mal with a playful scold.

“You missed one, E,” Mal acknowledged with a slight smile. Evie rolled her eyes and took it easily before pulling her hand away from Mal’s face to take the shirt and drop it in the basket. She then turned and started to head to the school’s laundromat.

“You’re the best!” Mal called after her, and Evie just replied with something similar to a grumble. Mal laughed in response to the other girl, shaking her head as she got up to fetch her sketch book.

And as she drew, she found that she couldn’t quite wipe the smile off her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Evie, I’m me now, and when everybody sees that I’ve went back to my colors and my style, you know what happens then? Bam! Everybody assumes that what’s inside has went back to the way it used to be. That I’m the daughter of Maleficent plotting to take over Auradon!” Mal announced, and Evie sighed softly as she watched Mal, listening carefully. Mal could see out of the corner of her eye that Evie looked very much as if she wanted to interject.

It was two weeks after the incident at Cotillion, and as per usual, Auradon was having another of its large bashes. It seemed to be one of their favorite things to do, and one of the few things that they consistently participated in.

It was also two weeks since Mal, with Evie’s help, had entirely refashioned her wardrobe back to that edgy VK style and had started wearing her hair back in that brilliant shade of purple that was naturally her own.

And now, Mal had to speak at this party as herself. Not the fashionable, new leaf VK that looked more like an AK, but as herself. As Lady of the Court, she was supposed to give a speech covering the subjects of what had happened at Cotillion and perhaps even something about her own changes of heart.

She had even been somewhat looking forward to it, but now she was absolutely and utterly terrified as she paced about backstage, waiting for them to call her up. Evie was back there with her, and Ben was somewhere. Neither one of them were quite sure where he had gotten off to.

But Evie was there. Which allowed Mal to fully vent.

“And there’s so many people! Like half the kingdom is here tonight! And not to mention paparazzi and newspeople and all of those snoops that take things you say and twist it to the best story for them and their ratings!” Mal almost hysterically rambled, and Evie stepped a bit closer to the younger girl. Mal was almost in tears as she fully panicked.

“Evie, I don’t think I can do it! What if they make me out to be some kind of nutcase? What if they all turn on me, and then I get you and the boys sent back to the Isle?! You guys don’t belong on the Isle!!!” Mal cried, and Evie shook her head as she intercepted Mal’s path.

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Evie spoke calmly, grabbing Mal’s face in her hands and stroking Mal’s cheeks with her thumbs slowly. Mal paused immediately, looking into Evie’s eyes as all of her nervousness slowly melted away.

“You are fine, alright? You are perfectly fine, M. No one’s going to think that. You know why?” Mal shook her head.

“Because during these six months, you had every opportunity to take over. Just two weeks ago, you defeated Uma and willingly gave up your spell book--- in front of everyone, might I add--- to Fairy Godmother,” Evie explained calmly and patiently. Mal shook her head just barely, not quite able to agree with Evie so easily about all of this.

“But, E, you know me and love me, what about the people that don’t? What will they think?” Mal somewhat sadly asked Evie.

“Hey, stop, stop, okay? Now listen, and repeat after me,” Evie instructed, and Mal nodded ever so slightly, her cheeks a bit squished in Evie’s hold. The barest hints of a smile crossed Evie’s face as she looked down at the other girl, and Mal knew she had to be getting enjoyment out of Mal’s current face scrunch.

“I can do anything I set my mind to,” Evie started, and Mal, despite her upset emotions, smiled slightly as she got the greatest idea.

“You can do anything you set your---”

“No, I said ‘I’ as in you,” Evie interrupted, looking at Mal with only a slight scold. Mal huffed a bit before repeating it correctly, calming down slightly as Evie’s insistent gaze bored into Mal’s own.

“I can do anything I set my mind to,” Mal told her. Evie grinned a bit and continued.

“I can go and speak at one small party.”

“More like a giant bonanza,” Mal couldn’t help but grumble, and Evie gazed at her pointedly, still holding Mal’s face in her hands. Mal groaned slightly, but once again repeated Evie’s words.

“I can go and speak at one small party,” Mal vowed, and Evie smiled serenely with half-lidded eyes as she uttered her next statement.

“And if I do not look happier, my Evie will have to tickle me to the death,” Evie finished. Mal’s eyes widened, and Evie hands suddenly let go of her face to skitter across her sides. Mal couldn’t help but giggle as she tried to keep Evie’s hands away. Evie didn’t relent for a few moments, but she finally let Mal catch her hands.

Mal grabbed them in her own tightly, and Evie smiled down at the girl. Evie then returned her hands to Mal’s face as she brought Mal’s head nearer to her and kissed it softly.

“You will be fine, okay? You’ve got me rooting for you, and Jay and Carlos, too,” Evie expressed lovingly, and Mal couldn’t help but stare at her in some emotion that she wasn’t sure if she could identify.

It was a swell of something that was like intense admiration and it was almost like what she would feel for Maleficent every once in a while, but it was different. It had that unique best friend magic that Evie always seemed to carry with only her, and it also had that sisterly feel to it. It was a very warm feeling, and Mal found herself hugging Evie tightly.

Immediately, Evie’s comforting embrace enveloped her, and Mal immediately felt so much safer and so perfectly happy as she always did when Evie was right there with her. Evie stroked Mal’s hair, and Mal couldn’t help but smile a bit as she nestled closer to Evie.

It was strange, this feeling. But Mal thought she could definitely get used to it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“I’ve finally figured out what you are,” Mal pointed out one day as they were lying on the couch watching some silly movie that was hardly worth paying attention to but they had both agreed that they’d try.

It was one of their usual movie nights that they had around three times a week. It had become quite the custom for them, and it was one of Evie’s most favorite things in life. Of course, any time that she got to spend with Mal was completely and utterly sacred.

Obviously, this movie, despite their mutual agreement to try to watch it, was not nearly interesting enough for Mal to stay awake for. Honestly, Evie was a little drowsy as well, but she was apparently trying a bit harder to concentrate on it than Mal was at this moment.

Evie looked down at Mal curiously as she paused in her affectionate stroking of Mal’s hair, unsure of where the faerie was going with this but perfectly willing to listen.

“And just what is that?” Evie questioned with only the smallest of laughs in her voice and noted that Mal was barely awake as she spoke to Evie. Evie continued her ministrations and watched as Mal’s eyelids grew heavier. Evie smiled just barely as she enjoyed her sister’s sleepiness.

Honestly, Mal sometimes truly shocked Evie, and her next statement proved to show that Mal hadn’t yet lost that talent.

“You’re… You’re like a mom sister friend thingy,” Mal acknowledged as she yawned widely, pressing her head a bit further against Evie’s stomach as her upper body lounged on Evie’s lap. Evie froze a bit in surprise, and she looked down at Mal with her jaw somewhat slackened.

“Mom?” Evie halfway squeaked in response, really not knowing how to handle this title. She had been called a sister and a bestest friend in the world, but she had never been referred to as a mom.

“No, not really. Just… a dearest mom sister friend thingy,” Mal replied, breathing a bit heavier as she spoke, and Evie felt her heart swell just a little with Mal’s words.

“So not a mom?” Evie questioned softly, realizing that Mal was so tired that she probably wasn’t exceedingly aware of what she was saying. But she guessed that was likely how one got the most honest words out of someone--- when they were not fully aware of what they were saying.

“Not a mom, not a sister, not a friend…. Just… A little bit of all that stuff,” Mal clarified, yawning heavily as she slurred her words a bit, squeezing Evie’s knee from her comfortable place relaxed on Evie.

Evie blinked hard, realizing that she was fighting tears. It just touched her so deeply that Mal viewed her in such high esteem.

Mal viewed her as a best friend, a sister, and a mom figure all rolled into one. Of course, obviously, Evie knew that a mom figure was not Mal’s largest viewing of her because she never acted as if Evie was her mom, but there were apparently some parts of Mal’s mind that saw Evie as having certain motherly qualities. Mal pressed her cheek against Evie’s leg as her eyes slipped further shut.

“And that adds up to one big awesome Evie,” Mal mumbled, barely coherent, but Evie caught the words as well as she would have if Mal were actually yelling them at her. Evie couldn’t help the watery smile that slowly spread across her face as her entire chest felt like it was lit on fire with the warm feelings glowing inside her.

“I couldn’t be an awesome Evie without an awesome Mal,” Evie murmured in reply as she bent her head down and kissed Mal’s hair, stroking it gently out of the faerie’s face as she nearly fell asleep.

“Mmm… Love ya, E,” Mal expressed, her consciousness slipping away swiftly as she gave in to the lullaby of sleep. Evie smiled softly, letting her head rest against the couch with a bit of a thump as she closed her eyes in pure happiness with the moment.

“I love you, too, Mal. More than anything in the world.”


End file.
